


Better Safe than Sorry

by BreadHood



Series: Clark and his grumpy Bat [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, crack maybe, misuse of safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadHood/pseuds/BreadHood
Summary: How do you stop a ranting Superman?





	Better Safe than Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like half an hour simply because I wanted to get this out of my system  
> it's crap I know but have fun anyway please...  
> and it's not beta'd either!!
> 
> btw, the league (or at least Hal) does not know about Superman and Batman's relationship~

Hal entered the medic bay inside the Watch Tower after having finished yet another mission on Oa. He was about to grab a sandwich before heading home, but loud noises lead him to his current location. “What happened?” he asked nonchalantly and leaned against the doorframe. 

Diana, Arthur and Wally were silently watching Clark pace around the room while Bruce sat up on the bed and was tended by his loyal butler Alfred. His chest armour was gone, leaving him shirtless and bleeding. 

Wally shifted a little closer and whispered. “Batman was hit by an arrow made of kryptonite. We guess that it was an ambush organised by Lex Luthor but Bats saw it coming and jumped in front of him.” Hal rolled his eyes and wanted to lecture Spooky on how to woo someone without being killed in the process but he was cut short by Clark’s loud groan of frustration.

“Bruce! You could have been killed! Why won’t you understand?”

Said man gave Alfred a brief nod – indicating for him to leave –before keeping the applied bandage on the wound on his chest to confront Superman with a glare.

“So could you. I saw it coming and did the right thing. That’s it.” 

Clark was not about to let that slide and responded with a glare of his own.

“I would have been fine after having someone remove the arrow. It will take weeks before your wound is fully healed!” He shook his head. Bruce could be so stubborn sometimes and his incapability to see how this could have ended worse was annoying him to no end. 

“Cla-“

“I know you only wanted to protect me but this was stupid!”

Without noticing, Clark started pacing again, walking right in front of Bruce’s bed and running a frustrated hand through his hair. “Why did I not see that arrow coming my way? His partner was keeping me occupied so I did not pay enough attention.”

“Cla-“

“I’m so sorry Bruce. Now you’re bleeding because of me. Now you have to take a rest because of me and we all know that you _just love to rest_ .”

Bruce groaned and raised an eyebrow. Yes, he hated resting but Clark was exaggerating and his rant was simply unnecessary. He had enough of this.

“Cla-“

“If this had ended worse I would not know what to do. If I had lost you today I-“

“Yeehaw!”

 

A pregnant and awkward silence was slowly spreading throughout the room.

 

Holding a hand around his mouth in order to hide, Hal silently mouthed a “What the hell” directed at the other leaguers. Wally replied with a soundless “Shall we leave?” but the lantern only answered with a brief shake of his head followed by a smirk.

“Bruce?” Clark looked up and quickly walked around the bed. He knelt down at Batman’s side, worried sick. “You okay?”

Bruce just took the other’s chin gently in his hand to stare directly into his eyes. 

“Yes, Clark, I’m perfectly fine! So quit your whining and focus on what’s important!” 

Clearing his throat and trying to erase the slight blush on his cheeks, Superman mumbled quietly. “And that is?”

“This safe word is not going to suffice.”

Pouting, Hal crossed his arms but was quickly dragged away by Diana, who was also pushing Wally and Arthur out of the room with her other arm.

Clark just smiled and leaned in to give his dumb, self-sacrificing boyfriend a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> the idea was: Clark wanted to make sure Bruce is safe when they... _make love_ so they established this safe word  
> However, this is the first time Bruce used it (accidentally used it, too)


End file.
